Fact
by The Letter Z
Summary: Facts are facts, it’s just the way life is. People need air to breathe? Fact. People need water to survive? Fact. Rui knows how to play violin? Fact. Sojiroh loves girls? Fact. Akira likes older women? Fact. Domyouji has always been a mean, spoiled kid?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello all...i havent been on this site for quite some time, i know...but now i've got myself into a new fandom other then Harry Potter and well...i was writing something, got severely stuck, and somehow this fic came out. i thought it was an odd idea when i wrote it, and i was thinking about maybe continuing if ppl like it so...here's FACT...oh, a p.s. i dont know if the series ever mentions the name of Tsubaki's lover boy, so i named him Yuuta...if he has a name please correct me!!

* * *

Facts are facts, it's just the way life is. People need air to breathe? Fact. People need water to survive? Fact. Rui knows how to play violin? Fact. Sojiroh loves girls? Fact. Akira likes older women? Fact. Domyouji has always been a mean, spoiled kid? Bet you wanted to say fact.

Everybody has secrets, it's just how the world goes. Tsukushi's biggest secret was that she was in love with Domyouji, yeah, it was a pretty badly kept secret, but the biggest secret that she had. Yuki's biggest secret was that she had once broke into Sojiroh's house and stole a pair of his boxers, yeah, it was a pretty creepy secret, which only gave her more motive to keep it a secret. And finally, F4's biggest and best kept secret was that Tsukasa actually used to be nice.

Oh yes, it's true. Bet you didn't see that coming now did you?

Nine year old Domyouji Tsukasa sat on the swing next to his best friend in the whole wide world, Hanazawa Rui. With a curious look on his face, Tsukasa turned to Rui and asked, "Rui, what's love like?"

Rui swung his legs out in front of him and pondered the question. Finally he came with, "A lot of like. Cause I love my mommy, which means I like her a lot. And she really likes me so all the time she tells me she loves me."

"Oh," Tsukasa smiled. "Well, I love," He thought about it for a minute, "I love Onee-chan a lot." He then turned to Rui, "I also love you."

"I love you too!" Rui giggled before focusing on swinging his feet back and forth.

The bell then rang and a pout found its way onto Tsukasa's face, "I don't want to go to class."

"But you have to." Rui pointed out as he began walking towards the class.

Tsukasa never liked going to class. People there all knew who his parents were so they always tried to be his friend. He remembered a few years ago there used to be this girl who kind of looked like a pig who would only talk to him about what she'd buy if she had his kind of money or how great it would be when they got married. That was a little too much for a six year old to be saying in his opinion. She, and everyone else, treated him like a god or something of that sort.

"Tsukasa!" Akira poke d his head out of the classroom door, "Hurry up!"

With a smile on his face, Tsukasa ran into the classroom. Sure it had all those annoying fake people, but his friends and allies who were hidden among them.

That day after school, Tsukasa eagerly ran around the house searching for the one person who was always there for him. When he found her in the study, he squealed with delight, "Onee-chan!"

Tsubaki looked up with a bright smile, "Hay Tsukasa, did you have a good day at school?"

"Hai." He laughed and climbed up on the desk, careful to avoid her work. "Guess what!"

"What?" Tsubaki said as she went back to her work.

"I love you!" he shouted.

Tsubaki looked up with a smile, "I love you, too!"

After she went back to work, Tsukasa sat in silence and in very deep thought. It wasn't until a good twenty minutes later that Tsukasa asked, "Why doesn't mommy love us?"

Tsubaki looked up from her work with wide eyes. No nine year old should be asking why his mother doesn't love him. A part of her wanted to tell him that their mom was just a horrible person, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. "Well, mommy is at work a lot so she doesn't have time to get to hang out and if she can't hang out with you, she can't love you."

Tsukasa pouted, but then changed the topic, "Who does Onee-chan love?"

"Hmm, Onee-chan loves you and she loves Yuuto."

"Does Yuuto love Onne-chan too?" Tsukasa asked, big, goofy smile on his face.

Tsubaki grinned the grin only worn by women in love, "Yes he does, just look at what he gave me."

She then held her hand out to Tsukasa and let him admire the sapphire stone set in silver on her pinky. Tsukasa gasped, "Are you getting married?"

"Nope, but it means that some day we will," She smiled and patted him on the head. "Speaking of Yuuto, he's taking me out to dinner tonight, that means it's just going to be you and mother here for dinner."

Tsukasa pouted, "But she doesn't like me."

"She does like you, you're her son," Tsubaki lied. Not about her being his mother, but about her liking him. "She just has trouble expressing her feelings."

"No, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me." Tsukasa pointed out, but this time he didn't seem to mind, like it was normal.

Tsubaki sighed. She had always loved going out on dates, especially with Yuuta, but she did absolutely hate leaving Tsukasa alone with that horrid monster that called itself their mother.

Before Tsubaki could say anything, Tsukasa jumped off of the desk and smiled up at her, "I'm gonna go do my new puzzle, bye!" And he ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thanks to all who reviewed! and...wait for it...oh yeah, just to clear some things up the boyfriend's name is Yuuto...not Yuuta and at the moment i'm too lazy to go change it in the first chappy...and also this is based off the jdrama...my book store never has the early issues of this so i only have ones in the 20's and i dont think that's enough to base the fic off of..also i realize this chapter is very short, but it's just ground work and i PROMISE they will get longer soon...anyways...

* * *

Tsukasa swung his legs awkwardly as he sat at the dinner table. He sighed at the small portion of something that smelled kind of funny. Sometimes, he just wanted a nice bowl or ramen, or maybe even some taiyaki.

"Is something wrong with your food Tsukasa?" his mother asked from her end of the very long table.

"No," Tsukasa smiled and ate the funny smelling food in front of him. It was bland and all he wanted to do was spit it out, but he knew that if he did, then the chef who made it would be fired. Sometimes, in his opinion, his mom was far too mean.

For a while, the two ate in complete silence. Kaede just didn't care while Tsukasa sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for his mom to just ask him how his day was, even if she had never asked him the question before. He never gave up hope that one day she'd ask how his day was, and actually listen as he spoke of all the fun he had with his three best friends. One day, it'd come, he was sure of it.

"Tsukasa," Kaede got the boy's attention. The nine year old perked up, was today the day? "Tell me about Yuuto."

"He's really nice," Tsukasa couldn't help but smile his bright, innocent smile, "He brought me a ice cream cone last time I saw him. He also got me the coolest puzzle for my birthday! He's so cool! He even knows how to ride a skate board."

Kaede rolld her eyes, "You should look down on him Tsukasa. He is just a commoner. Riding a skate board and eating ice cream from something as juvenile as a cone is strictly beneath you. You are far more superior and it's about time you started acting like it. I used to make excuses since you were little, but now it's just getting ridiculous."

"But Mama-"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Kaede yelled. After regaining her composure rather quickly, she stood up, "Go to bed Tsukasa." And without another look at her son, she left.

Tsukasa pouted and headed straight to his room. But instead of tucking himself into bed, which he was rather used to doing by now, he picked up his phone and dialed a very familiar number. It was only seconds later he heard the even more familiar "Moshi moshi?"

"Rui, am I really different then everybody else?" Tsukasa asked. He had never been one to attempt small talk, he figured just asking the question not only saved time, but it spared the awkward feelings that came with the small talk.

"Of course," he could practically hear Rui smiling, "There's no one like Tsukasa. If other people were just like you, then you wouldn't be my best friend!"

He couldn't help but smile in return, "You're my best friend, too. But, does that mean other people are not as important then me. And not just to you. Does it mean in the world I'm more important just because I'm a Domyouji?"

"Tsukasa, you know you shouldn't listen to your mother," Rui sighed. "Where's Tsubaki?"

"On a date," Tsukasa returned Rui's sigh. "But Mama said that Yuuto is a commoner and that I shouldn't be friends with him. But I like Yuuto!"

"You should, he's really nice," Rui recalled when the older man had taken Tsukasa, Sojiroh, Akira, and himself to the park and played with them for hours before buying them ice cream. "But Tsukasa, you know better then to listen to what she says, she's mean. If Tsubaki is okay with hanging out with Yuuto, you can hang out with him too."

Tsukasa smiled, "Thanks you Rui, you are the smartest person ever!"

Rui laughed, "Thanks. Now I sleep."

"Good night." Tsukasa hung up. Rui did always know what to say.

So, not feeling like going to sleep, Tsukasa went back to his puzzle, the same puzzle Yuuto had given him for his birthday. Unlike his life, puzzles were simple. He took comfort in the fact that there was a place for every single piece no matter what. No one piece was better then the other, they all had to be there for the puzzle to make any sense. They all had to work together to create art, and when he finished each piece of art, he felt accomplished. He knew no matter what happened as he got older, the magic in the art would still be there. They would all still be together, useless if taken apart, but magical together.

Tsukasa sighed, why couldn't his life be as simple as this puzzle?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, a couple things before we start with the chappy...first THANKS for the reviews, i'm glad people like this. Second: as for TxT...i'm not sure if there will be any...unless i do a sequel where it's like the...i want to say defrosting of Tsukasa, but that's not it...if this story goes well i'll probably write a story where he eases up on his mean personality which DEFINITELY would have Tsukushi in it...even though by then it's infused in him so it's harder to get rid of...plus innocent is so easy to corrupt, but it's not so easy to make the corrupt innocent...third i am aware Akira seems older then 9 in this fic, but i reasoned with myself for an hour that with his mom, he had to grow up fast. that's why he's such a care taker when he gets older...and lastly Tsukasa also seems like he would be older then 9 due to his train of thought, but he's also got part of his childhood taken away with him since his mother wants him to grow up quickly to learn the family business. and i picture him as the type who doesnt have a lot of friends so he spends alot of time thinking which leads to his unique train of thought...

anyways...

* * *

Tsukasa woke up to the sound of something hard hitting the floor, maybe a chair or even a body

Tsukasa woke up to the sound of something hard hitting the floor, maybe a chair or even a body. But, he just ignored it. Frequently he could hear his mother and his sister fight it out. Sometimes, they'd fight on the littlest things like which dress Tsubaki would wear or what she had for dinner. Other times, it was much worse. They'd be fighting over Tsubaki's relationships, especially with Yuuto, which would end up in Tsubaki pointing out all the flaws in Kaede's marriage. And just about every time, once Tsubaki crossed a very delicate line, violence would break out between one of the two.

Not wanting to hear any of it, Tsukasa politely asked the driver to take him to Akira's house. The driver, of course, said yes, but suggested that maybe he'd like to get dressed first. Tsukasa thought it was a brilliant idea, he really didn't want to get his fuzzy pajamas dirty.

As he walked to his room, he couldn't help but stop when he heard nothing. The yelling, the sound of things breaking, it had stopped. Scared that the worst had happened, he ran as fast as his short legs could take him all the way to his mother's office. When he got there, Tsubaki was nowhere in sight.

"Mama-"

Slap.

Tsukasa looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes. She, however, rolled her own eyes and said, "How many times have I told you never to call me that?"

"A lot." Tsukasa turned his gaze to the floor. "Where's Onee-chan?"

"Why would I care?" Kaede questioned before retuning to her desk, "If that is all, please leave."

For a moment, Tsukasa stood still, massaging his stinging cheek. Then, before any tears could escape his eyes, he ran for his room. He was no longer up for going to Akira's house. So instead, he went into his room to his puzzles.

That was exactly how Akira found him a few hours later. "Hey Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa looked up with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Akira laughed, "I got a call from your driver saying you were coming, but then he called again and said you weren't, I got worried."

"You do that too much," Tsukasa turned his attention back to his puzzle.

"I know," Akira jumped on Tsukasa's bed. He looked back at his friend and saw something that didn't look too good, "Why's your cheek red?"

"I accidentally called my mom Mama."

Akira scowled, "That's not very nice."

"But it's how things are here." Tsukasa pointed out. "Anyways, do you want to go swimming? We just got one of those basketball hoops that float in the water."

"Okay," Akira was still a little skeptical, but he didn't believe the hoop actually floated in the water.

Turns out it did...

...

After they swam, they had lunch and played some more before Akira's dad called and said he had to come home. After Tsukasa walked Akira to his car and watched as it drove out of sight, Tsukasa turned back towards his house and sighed. He didn't want to be alone right now and he still didn't know where Tsubaki went after her fight with their mother.

Slowly, he tracked up the drive way, but froze when he saw some people behind the bushes that lined the drive way. Instead of fear that they could be robbers or murderers, Tsukasa's curiosity got the better of him and he headed towards the people. It wasn't until he was just a few feet away he could make out two figures.

"Hello?"

"Tsukasa?" One of the figures asked. He smiled, he knew that voice.

"YUUTO!" Tsukasa yelled and ran over to him, "Why are you hiding in the bushes?"

"Shh." Yuuto pulled him into the bushes. Tsukasa was pleasantly surprised to see Tsubaki in there, too. "You have to go back to the house and pretend that you didn't see either of us, okay?"

"No." Tsukasa protested and then turned his attention to his sister, "Onee-chan, what happened with you and Mama?"

"Just another fight, nothing bad, I promise." She lied.

And he knew it. "Then why'd you run away after it? You never run away after your fights with Mama."

Tsubaki sighed, her brother was pretty smart for his age, at least when it came to non school related matters. "Fine, Mama said that I couldn't see Yuuto anymore so I slapped her and ran for it."

That must have explained their mother's even worse mood with Tsukasa that morning. As he sat in the bushes, a weird feeling came to rest in the pit of his stomach. On some deeper level, was it Tsubaki who was at fault for his mother's bad moods towards him? It was Tsubaki who had gotten their mother angry this morning. It was the topic of Tsubaki's boyfriend that got her angry that one day at dinner. And countless times their mother seemed very angry after talking with Tsubaki.

But why would Tsubaki do that? Why would Tsubaki keep fighting with their mother?

Yuuto. It was a simple answer even though the question sounded complicated. She always fought with their mother nowadays since she was so in love with Yuuto. But if it was a good thing, why would their mother be so against it?

But then again, how would their mother know about love? She had told him countless times that she and his father had an arranged marriage. Plus, she didn't seem to love anyone. Yet, she wouldn't come home crying if his dad couldn't make it home from a business trip like Tsubaki cried that one time Yuuto had to cancel a date for work.

Deciding that this was a confusing topic, Tsukasa shook his head clear of the thoughts. This was too much.

Not caring that while he had been thinking Yuuto had told him to stay there, he got up and ran for the door. Once he got there, he pounded on the door until the butler came and opened it. Once it was opened, he ran straight for his room where he curled up into a ball in middle of his bed, he didn't want to think about love for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **as always, thanks for reviews! and...wow, i usually have more to say but today i dont think i do...weird...anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Tsukasa tried his best to fake sick so that he wouldn't have to go to school today, but Toma didn't buy it for one second

Tsukasa tried his best to fake sick so that he wouldn't have to go to school today, but Toma didn't buy it for one second. She just rolled her eyes at what she called the most "horrid attempt" before handing him his clothes and telling him to get changed quickly or she'd do it for him. So, in a really sour mood, Tsukasa changed and sulked in the car. Why did he have to go to school today? It wasn't like they were doing anything special.

Quickly, once his car pulled up to the school, he jumped out and ran straight to his classroom. He didn't want to talk to anybody today, especially not when everyone else's parents were there. Why did his stupid school need to have a stupid parents' day? Parents weren't needed in a school.

"Tsukasa!" Sojiroh smiled as he came into the classroom followed by a man in one of those yukatas that Sojiroh liked to wear sometimes since they were apparently very comfortable. It was almost shocking how alike the two of them looked.

"Good morning," Tsukasa faked a smile. He then turned towards his friend's father, "Hello Nishikado-san."

"Hello Tsukasa," The man smiled, "Are your parents here yet?"

Tsukasa looked down at his feet, "No, they're in New York."

"That's alright," Sojiroh's dad smiled while grimacing on the inside. Even Akira's dad had made it to a few of the parents' days across the years, but the Domiyouji's hadn't made it even once.

"Hello!" Akira smiled and came up to the group with his mother and father in tow.

Tsukasa frowned and watched as the parents conversed, soon to be joined by Rui's mother who said that his father was running a little late.

Tsukasa's frown didn't last long. No, it soon turned into a glare the more he thought about the topic of his parents. Why did he have to be born into the family he was in? Did he do something seriously wrong in a past life? This was just stupid! He was almost certain he didn't belong in his family, so why was he there? If anything, he knew he didn't deserve this kind of life.

Angry, Tsukasa stormed out of the school and ran for a nearby park. He already knew what would happen today. All the kids, in alphabetical order, would eagerly pull their parents to the front of the room to introduce them. Then, when the teacher got to Domiyouji, she'd look up and see him sitting there lifelessly with his head on the desk and no parents awaiting in the back. Then, all the parents would look at him with pity and all but two kids would be giving him confused looks. Those two who got what was going on a few years ago would always laugh and made comments that he probably didn't have parents and that he was really poor because of it. But he'd just ignore them all and sit lifelessly at his desk.

But this year, things had changed. He grew up a lot since last year, and his emotions had changed as well. Instead of waiting to cry when those two boys made their comments, just thinking about them doing it made him want to hit them just to shut them up. They really shouldn't talk to any one like that, it's just plain mean.

"Tsukasa?" Rui had surprised him after he had taken refuge in one of the tunnels on the playground at the park. "Tsukasa, what's wrong?"

"Go back to school, Rui, you'll get in trouble." Tsukasa demanded and turned his back on Rui.

Rui tilted his head slightly to the left, "But what about you? Won't you get into trouble?"

"Yeah, but that's okay, it'll be fine for me, I get into trouble all the time but you haven't yet. Hurry back."

Even though he didn't want to leave Tsukasa alone, he didn't want to stay behind because if he got into trouble, Tsukasa would feel guilty. In the past, when teachers would get angry with Rui for not paying attention, Tsukasa would do something like knock over a desk or throw his pencils at the teacher so her attention was diverted and she ultimately forgot about Rui until the next time he spaced out in which Tsukasa would repeat the process. Once, in kindergarten, the teacher was thinking about moving Rui to a special class due to signs of autism or something like that, neither boy could remember, but Tsukasa worked hard in doing all of his work and the work Rui couldn't do. He also tried his best every day in class to get Rui's attention down from the clouds when it looked like the teacher was about to ask him a question.

"Okay," Rui sighed and then left Tsukasa all by himself.

Once he was sure that Rui was gone, Tsukasa laid out in the tunnel and sighed. There was just too many thoughts floating about his head and no way to organize them all. As he sat, all alone, he let the tears begin to fall. All he wanted were parents that cared about his well being. Ones that would come to parents' day, hug him, tell him that everything was going to be alright, and most of all, he wished for the kind of parents who say "I love you".

Was that too much to ask for?


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Thanks for all the reviews!! and for once, that's about it!!

* * *

Tsukasa stared in awe as the police man stood in front of the classroom and spoke about his job. Saving lives, stopping bad guys, it was just like the heroes in the tv shows he watched. It was an admirable job, but still had the sense of danger that automatically attracted him.

On his left, Rui was reading a manga under the table, apparently not interested in the speaker. To his right, Sojiroh was taking a nap, earlier justifying it with the fact he already had a job taking over the family business. On Sojiroh's right, Akira was hiding behind his arms, he always said that authority figures made him feel uneasy.

Once the Policeman was done talking, the bell rang. Most of the students rushed over to the police officer while three of the members of the F4 went straight for the playground. Tsukasa, however, stayed in his seat and stared off into space.

If he was a policeman, he'd be like a super hero! He'd save the innocents, and a very pretty damsel in distress, maybe save some people from explosions and put all of the bad guys into jail so the world would be a safe place. Maybe he'd even get an award or two for being an extra good cop.

"Hello," someone dragged him out of his thoughts.

He looked up and saw that the policeman was kneeling right in front of his desk. He quickly stood up and bowed slightly, "Hi."

"You alright there?" The policeman asked with a sigh, "You looked a little lonely."

Tsukasa looked to his sides and saw that his friends indeed were no longer around him. He looked up at the policeman, "I think my friends went out to recess."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I want to be a policeman," Tsukasa smiled. "You're really nice! You're like a super hero!"

The policeman chuckled, "I'm not a super hero, I'm just a policeman."

"I want to protect people, just like you!" Tsukasa hadn't smiled that brightly in years.

The policeman ruffled Tsukasa's hair before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sticker, "Here, for before you can get a real badge, have this one."

Tsukasa thanked him, took the sticker, and immediately stuck it to his shirt. His smile basically blinded the policeman before he ran outside to show all of his friends. They of course were all jealous that Tsukasa had received such a cool badge. For the rest of the day, Tsukasa enjoyed himself just looking down at the badge.

When he got home from school that day, Tsukasa immediately ran for Tsubaki's room to show off his new badge. However, when he got there, Tsubaki looked tense and very agrivated.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" he asked tentatively from the doorway.

"Not now Tsukasa!" Tsubaki grumbled, "I'm a little busy here!"

"Sorry," Tsukasa slowly backed out of the room. He justified that she was probably working on school work since she wanted to become something big when she grew up. Yeah, she was probably just stressed.

But that didn't stop the rejection from hurting deep in his heart. Tsubaki wasn't the kind to turn him away so when she did whether it be stress related or because she was with Yuuto and wanted an intimate moment, it felt like she didn't want to be near him which just hurt.

Slowly, he trudged his way back to his room, but on the journey he literally ran into his mother.

"Tsukasa, you need to watch where you're going!" Kaede scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." Tsukasa pouted.

Kaede looked down at the boy and laughed, "What is that childish thing on your shirt?"

Tsukasa stood up proudly, "It's my police badge!"

"Oh?" She laughed at him some more, "Are you going to be a police when you grow up?"

"Yes I am!" Tsukasa defended. "I am going to become a police man so I can put the bad guys in jail and protect the innocent people!"

Kaede leaned down to Tsukasa's level before tearing the sticker off of his chest. She slowly then ripped it up. "You aren't going to be a police man when you grow up. You are heir to the Domyouji fortune and you will, no matter what, become the head of this company. That's just the way it's going to be."

"But-"

"No buts about it!" She interrupted sharply before dropping the ripped up sticker and leaving him alone in the hallway.

Tsukasa stared at the remains of his badge. Quickly, he picked the sticker up before returning to his room and sitting down at the table where he usually did his puzzles. After taking out a plain piece of paper, and carefully placed the stickers on the paper, perfectly connecting the pieces to each other.

He smiled as he held up his latest creation. It gave him as much pride to finish putting the pieces of the badge together as putting a large puzzle together. Very carefully, he cut around the badge and then held it up. It was almost as if it wasn't ripped, even though it obviously was.

He sighed and put it down. It wasn't the same. Was his mother right? Was he destined to be just some business man? Of course he was, he thought spitefully, he was a Domyouji. And everyone knew all Domyoujis were only good for working.

Closing his eyes tightly, he ripped the badge into as many pieces as he could. He wouldn't be a cop when he grew up. Someone else would have to save the innocents. Someone else would have to put the bad guys in jail. And someone else would have to protect those he loved, if he loved anyone by that time. But chances were he wouldn't have the time to love anyone, not if he had to work as much as his mother claimed to.

Tsukasa quickly picked the remaining pieces of the badge into the garbage before jumping onto his bed and curling up underneath his comforter. He didn't want to be a business man, he just wanted to protect the people he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tsukasa

Tsukasa sighed, he had a very long day today. It had started out perfectly fine, his mother was out in New York and he ate a large, delicious breakfast. But then he got to school and got into a fight with Sojiroh over the last piece of green construction paper. That wasn't too bad, but then their stupid teacher took the green paper away from both of them.

After that, the rest of the class sluggishly rolled by until the final bell rang and he ran to his car where he was currently drifting off to sleep. He would have fallen asleep too if it wasn't for the sudden gun shot, the windshield breaking, and the car swerving off the road and onto a large, grassy field. Afraid of what he might see, Tsukasa slowly took his seat belt off and peaked into the front seat to see blood tricking down the driver's face from the bullet wound in his forehead.

Quickly, Tsukasa grabbed his cell phone and slowly got out of the car. He froze when he saw three men in black suits coming towards him. When he turned around, he saw two more men coming towards him at a rather fast pace, one of the men putting a gun back into its holster.

Not knowing what to do, Tsukasa ran. As fast as his little legs could take him, Tsukasa ran away. He ran and ran until a large hand grabbed the hood of his sweat shirt. Without looking back, Tsukasa unzipped his sweatshirt, shrugged out of it, and ran like hell.

But that only prolonged his inevitable capture as just a few steps later as a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt and then lifted him over the kidnapper's shoulder.

The walk to the car consisted of Tsukasa yelling and kicking, the other men were telling him to shut up, and the apparent leader of the men told him that they weren't going to hurt him, they just wanted him for money.

When they finally got to the large suburban with tinted black windows, Tsukasa was thrown into the trunk while the rest of the men sat down in the actual seats and laughed. For about ten minutes of the drive, they all went one by one saying what they were going to do with their money that they were sure to get.

Tsukasa waited until their attention was on each other before taking his cell phone out and called the one person he knew would help him get the job done efficiently and secretly.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Akira, it's Tsukasa. I have a problem," Tsukasa whispered, knowing that the phrase 'I've got a problem' would capture Akira's attention no matter what he was doing.

"What happened?"

"I got kidnapped," Tsukasa replied with an angry pout.

Akira was quiet for a moment before telling Tsukasa to stay on the line and running to find his father. Two minutes later, Akira came back online and assured Tsukasa his father's sources were on their way, all he had to go was stay on the phone. But Akira was then cut off by the car stopping and one of the guys announcing they were there.

Carefully, Tsukasa tucked the cell phone into his pocket, hoping nothing would press the off button, and feigned sleep as one of the men came around and lifted him out of the trunk, and into the building.

Once inside, he was brought to a small room, probably the size of a bathroom, and the man placed him on a very uncomfortable mattress before leaving Tsukasa all alone in the dark.

Tsukasa sat up and pulled the cell phone out, "Akira? Are you there?"

"Hey, you're back," Akira said, "Don't worry, we're on our way. But how are you?"

"They locked me in some room right now. It's alright, it's just really cold."

Akira suddenly went into his motherly mode, "Don't you have your sweatshirt?"

"I had to get rid of it when I was running away." Tsukasa sighed, "But it's fine. At leas-"

The door suddenly swung open to reveal one of the kidnappers, "Who are you talking to?"

Before he could make a grab for the phone, Tsukasa hung up on Akira and threw the phone against the wall so hard that it broke.

The man glared, "What the hell?" He was beginning to get worried. Who had the little brat called? Was there a tracking device in his phone? Had this mission just gone complete wrong?

And when Tsukasa didn't answer, the man slapped him across the cheek. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Tsukasa moved his cheek around to try and dull the pain.

"Tell me!" The man grabbed Tsukasa by the collar.

"No one!"

The man was getting more and more agitated. Had that boy called his monster of a mother? So, out of anger, he rammed Tsukasa into the wall, making Tsukasa scream out in pain. "Who was it?"

"I don't know!" Tsukasa pleaded, "Stop it!"

The kidnapper then threw Tsukasa across the room and Tsukasa landed on his arm with a crack, hitting his head on the corner of the bedside table.

Suddenly, four men came into the room dressed in normal street clothes. One immediately ran over to Tsukasa's side while the other four took the kidnapper out of the room.

Minutes later, Tsukasa was sitting in back of a black car that had tinted, bullet proof windows. Akira looked him over and then carefully pushed Tsukasa's bangs out of his face to reveal the large cut on his forehead, "Tsukasa?"

"It hurts." He whined as he finally let the tears come to his eyes.

"What happened?"

"They caught me on the phone," Tsukasa admitted quietly, the last thing he wanted to do was make Akira feel guilty because it wasn't Akira's fault that Tsukasa had called him. "But I didn't tell them who you were because I thought that if I did, then they would know who you were and maybe they'd come for you."

Akira smiled and pulled the first aid kit out from underneath the seat, "You're so silly! You know that I have ways to take care of myself."

"Oh yeah," Tsukasa blushed.

After he fixed up Tsukasa's forehead, Akira looked at the swelling arm, "Is that broken?"

"No, it's just a bruise," Tsukasa covered it up. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah," Akira said, even though he really wanted to check out Tsukasa's arm at a hospital.

"Akira," Tsukasa asked in an almost inaudible voice, "Can we not tell anyone about this?"

Akira sighed, trust Tsukasa to not want to worry anybody else. That must have been the reason he didn't want to go to the hospital because if he went, his mother would know and she'd call Tsubaki and Tsubaki would tell everyone. "Sure, I won't tell anybody."

In mere minutes Tsukasa was watching as Akira's car drove off. He turned towards his large house and quickly snuck inside. But he was immediately caught by one of the butlers. However, the butler just gave him a message that his mother was staying for New York for another week and that Tsubaki and her friends decided to go to a small island for the next few days.

He quickly ran to his room and locked the door. He ran over to his bed without even taking off his shoes and curled up into a small ball, clutching his injured wrist. This wasn't the first kidnapping attempt and he was definitely sure that it was not the last.

Yet, every time, they ended the same way. For some odd reason, Tsubaki was always gone. He couldn't tell Sojiroh for his friend would blab about it to everyone. As for Rui, Tsukasa could never tell him since he had to be strong for his friend. He had promised to protect Rui, so not only did he protect his best friend from the bad guys, he also had to protect him from bad things.

Finally, Tsukasa allowed himself to cry from the pain in both his arm and in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukasa froze as he walked down the hall, passed Tsubaki's room

**A/N: sorry this took so long to get out...i got distracted with my story on another site which I barely had time to do since I've been busy with real life stuff which sucks...i hate real life and so yeah...hope you like it!**

"Tsukasa, you should really think about getting your arm checked out," Akira said as he and Tsukasa walked to the kitchen for some snacks.

"It's perfectly fine, Akira, you don't have to worry about it."

Akira rolled his eyes and barely tapped the arm before Tsukasa let out a squeal of pain and pulled back. Akira had a smirk on his face, "See, I'm right. You need to tell someone about it."

"It's fine Akira, it's just sore. You can't expect it to magically fix itself over night."

"It's not over night." Akira pointed out, "It's been a week."

Tsukasa ignored Akira and went into the pantry for some snacks while Akira got soda from the fridge. He also ignored Akira as the two headed back towards his room where Sojiroh and Rui were waiting for the snacks. But, they were both confused when they heard yelling coming from one of the rooms that was kind of just there. If Tsukasa remembered right, it had a table and some couches, but that was it.

"Tsubaki you're not making any sense!" A male voice yelled, "Just get straight to the point."

"I'm leaving!" She cried, "I'm leaving to the states."

"But why?" Tsukasa finally recognized that voice as belonging to Yuuto.

"It's over between us," The two kids heard Tsubaki say in a strangled voice, like she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Fine." Yuuto said in a voice similar to Tsubaki's and then came storming out of the room. But then he stopped upon seeing the two little boys standing in confusion. "Well Tsukasa, I guess this is goodbye forever."

"What?" Tsukasa was confused, "What do you mean forever?"

"It's nothing," Yuuto sighed and then almost ran down the hall.

Tsukasa turned towards Akira, "What did he mean forever?"

Akira, being the mature one in his group, knew exactly what had just gone on. He had once watched Sojiroh's brother break up with some girl in a very similar manner. But, he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell Tsukasa what just went on, Tsukasa hated when people left.

"Akira!" Tsukasa pouted.

"I don't know," He finally managed to say. "Let's just go back to your room."

Tsukasa sighed as Akira took off almost at a run, just like how Yuuto left. He was about to follow at a much slower pace when he heard a small sob escape Tsubaki's room. He quietly put the snacks on the floor and slowly opened Tsubaki's door only to quickly take a peek and pull out.

He then forgot all about the treats on the floor and ran to his room, to the one person he knew would know what was going on.

"Rui," he started, ignoring Akira and Sojiroh's complaints that he forgot the food, "I don't get it. What did he mean goodbye forever? And why is onee-chan crying?"

Akira froze up, he knew Rui was going to tell the truth and once he did that, Tsukasa would be angry, he always got angry nowadays. But, he could see Rui opening his mouth and knew that there was no way to stop it.

"What do you mean?" Rui asked. "I need to know what's going on before I can help."

Tsukasa jumped onto his bed, next to Rui, and told him what he and Akira had overheard, what Yuuto said to him, and what he saw Tsubaki doing. Rui let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry Tsukasa, but I think that they broke up."

"Broke up?" Tsukasa's chocolate brown eyes widened significantly.

"Yeah, there no longer dating which means you won't see Yuuto again and onee-chan is going to be sad for a while."

"But why can't they stay together?" Tsukasa questioned angrily. "I want them to be together forever! Yuuto was really nice and I don't like it when onee-chan is sad, it makes me sad."

Rui handed Tsukasa one of the snacks that Akira and Sojiroh had fetched while Tsukasa told Rui the story. "I'm sorry, but that's just how big kids are. They just stop liking each other."

"But I still liked him!" Tsukasa threw the snacks across the room. "I like him a lot!"

"It's not exactly your decision Tsukasa," Akira pointed out, "He was Tsubaki-chan's boyfriend first."

"But-" Tsukasa pouted, "But. But I don't want to see him go! He should just stay with onee-chan! That way we can all be happy!"

"We're really sorry Tsukasa," Sojiroh finally spoke, "But, there isn't anything you can do."

Tsukasa decided he didn't like that answer, not one bit. He wanted to go find Yuuto, bring him back here, and lock him away or something so he'd never leave. But he knew that was just a stupid dream. Things would never go back to the way they were when everyone was happy. People just had to be miserable and deal with it apparently.


End file.
